<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pathetic by kittenhyvnjin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27797317">Pathetic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenhyvnjin/pseuds/kittenhyvnjin'>kittenhyvnjin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ONEWE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Caught, Degradation, Drabble, Humiliation, Implied Fuckbuddies, Knee Fucking, M/M, Verbal Humiliation, cock stepping, dom!dongmyeong, sub!giwook</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:22:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27797317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenhyvnjin/pseuds/kittenhyvnjin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cya gets caught practicing a strange fetish, Dongmyeong indulges him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Giwook | Cya/Son Dongmyeong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pathetic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Giwook hunches over at his studio computer, browsing a hentai board with one hand. He opens a picture of a busty girl in a maid dress and zooms in on her knees. Sweat drips from his brow as he fidgets in his chair, stroking himself at a fast pace.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His mind goes fuzzy as he nears his climax quickly. He doesn’t hear the knocking at his door, or said door opening. What he does hear is Dongmyeong’s laughter coming from behind him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you jerking it? To THAT?” He snickers, crossing his arms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Giwook jumps out of his skin, pushing away from his desk. He turns around in his chair to face Dongmyeong’s judgement and sputters, “I didn’t expect you to...” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I knocked.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Giwook stares back at him, wide-eyed. “I didn’t... I didn’t hear.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dongmyeong saunters toward Giwook, lays his hands on his shoulders and places himself in his lap. He cocks his head and purrs, “I’m sorry I interrupted you,” leaning in close to plant small kisses on his neck, he murmurs against his skin, “You can get your freaky little rocks off to MY knees, if that makes up for it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Giwook, threads his fingers through Dongmyeong’s hair. Holding back a moan, he says, “I would really like that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dongmyeong pops back up to look Giwook in the eyes. With a smile on his face and all the love in the world in his voice, he says, “Of course you would. Pathetic.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dongmyeong thrusts his knee against Giwook’s still exposed cock and he groans at the sudden contact.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He brushes against Dongmyeong’s bare knee through ripped jeans.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s better than your silly pictures, isn’t it?” Dongmyeong teases. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Giwook can only nod, it’s everything he’s ever wanted. He ruts against Dongmyeong, feeling himself getting close again already.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dongmyeong, noticing the shaky breath of the boy beneath him, mocks, “You’re gonna cum? Just from that? So soon?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Giwook twitches and nods again. Maybe if he weren’t just inadvertently edged, he wouldn’t be in this pride compromising situation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But he was, so here he is, digging his nails into Dongmyeong’s t-shirt and cumming all over his clothed thigh. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good boy! Look at you.” Dongmyeong kisses his forehead. “You know I don’t really judge you for this stuff, right? It’s cute.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” he huffs out, “Thank you.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>mwah mwah find me on twt @mommyeong</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>